Lissa's POV: A Vampire Academy Remake
by Aquailita
Summary: Lissa and Rose are hiding from St.Vladimir's Academy. But one night, Rose notices that they have been found! This is a paper I found a while ago. It was a rewrite of chapter 1 of Vampire Academy in Lissa's POV. So I decided to put it here. I will consider finishing the chapter and continuing the rewrite of the other chapters if it is requested. Title and summary are fails.
1. Chapter 1 (Part 1)

**Hello my new and old friends!**

**So the other day my mother found a box in the attic, and wanted to throw it out. Before she did, I found a binder in there with a story I had written.  
****AND IT WAS THIS!  
****So I decided to save it and thought, "This is so going on FF.N" and I am doing that now!**

**This is not really original, it's more like a remake or something. What I did was I took the first chapter from Vampire Academy, the first one, and rewrote it from Lissa's point of view. However, I had only done some of the chapter. I never finished it (typical for me...). So this is what I have so far. Of course, since its based off of the chapter directly, some of the dialogue and phrases used will be the same.**

**If you want me to finish the chapter in the same POV, then review and tell me. But it will be a little different since I'm older now. I'll separate the old part from the new part with a line or something.**

**Oh before I forget! Disclaimers and a note.**

**Note: I had written this years ago. Like maybe 2 or 3 or 4. I'm 14 now. The writing style will be a bit different from what you people (who know me) are used to, so forgive me for that. I copied this word for word, and only edited in terms of spelling. ALSO! This is my first Vampire Academy fic. So woo hoo.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the book Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead. I only own the "mindcanon" (is that what it's called?) of Lissa's POV._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

My heart raced as the dream- no, nightmare- pulsed through me.

Images that I wanted to forget ran through my mind: fire, blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car, my parents, by best friend, and my brother on the ground, not breathing.

They suffocated me. I tried to wake my self up, but I couldn't.

Then something did

Rather, someone. Rose.

"Liss," she said, shaking me. "Liss, wake up."

I stopped screaming and thrashing in my bed. Untill that second, I didn't even know I was. "Andre," I moaned. "Oh God."

Rose helped me sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up."

After a few moments, my eyes opened and I felt a flicker of conciousness took over me. My frantic breathing slowed and I calmed down, resting my head on her shoulder. She put her arm around me and ran a hand over my hair.

"It's okay," she told me. "Everything's okay."

"I had that dream."

"I know."

We sat there for several minutes, not saying anything else. I though about how my nightmare probably woke her though the bond. a bond that we never understood. After a while, Rose turned on the lamp. It was dim, but we didn't really need to see. In the dim light I saw our house mate's cat, Oscar, leap up on the window sill.

He gave Rose a wide berth but jumped on the bed and rubbed his head against me. For some reason, animals don't like dhampirs but they like Moroi, and they all love me in particular.

I scratched Oscar's chin and called down further.

"When did we last do a feeding?" Rose asked suddenly. I looked up and found her studying my face. school had been hectic that week and it was a few days since she had given my blood. I looked away from her and didn't meet her eyes. "It's been like more than two days, three? Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "You were busy. I didn't want to bother you..."

"Screw that, she said shifting into a closer position. I had been weak lately, but I didn't want to bother her. Oscar didn't want her any closer, so he moved back to the window sill. "Let's do this now."

"Rose-" I started.

"Come on. It'll make you feel better." She titled her head and tossed her hair back, exposing her neck. I hesitated, but the sight of her neck and what it offered proved too powerful. Natural instinct took over.

For Moroi, the process is natural. Maybe it's because we do it all our life. Maybe the instinct is in all vampires. I didn't give it a second thought.

I bit her. Hard. I heard her cry out at the brief flare of pain. I felt her relax. Moroi saliva contains powerful endorphins that make you feel link of high. Usually, there are feeders for Moroi that willingly donated blood because they think the high is worth it. I didn't want to ask Rose because she needed to focus on school, not a feeding. We only did it every other dat so I'd eat normal food one day and get blood the next.

After less than a minute, I moved away. I wiped my hand across my lips and studied her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to sleep it off, I'll be fine." But I knew better. I knew she'd be a little dizzy from the blood loss and needed food, not sleep.

"I'm going to get you some food." And I left before she could protest.

I went downstairs to our lame cramped kitchen and saw Jeremy, one of our house mates, leaning over a math textbook. "Studying calculus, Jer?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said looking up. "I'm determined not to fail the test tomorrow."

"Good luck." I said. "I'm just getting some food for Rose. You want?" He could use the brain food.

"Nah. I'm good."

I rummaged through the kitchen for a minute before I heard Rose comming down the stairs. I looked at her in surprise.

"You shouldn't be up." I said. She had a coat, jeans, and shoes on, along with my coat in her hand. She looked frantic.

"We have to go. Now."

"Wha..." What was she talking about? Then I got it. Our life rulers were taking us back to jail. Well, not really, but school always seems like a prisonward. Right? "Are you... really.? Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong."

"Liss get his car keys." Rose said. I realized what she was asking.

"What are you-"

I didn't hesitate as I walked over to him. I was worried, but I trusted that Rose would take care of everything.

I smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, then I was the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over and he regarded me adoringly.

"We need to borrow your car," I said in a calm, gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"

He smiled and took a set of keys on a large red chain.

* * *

**Well that's all for now.**

**Remember, review or follow if you want me to keep going. Again, this was from years ago, so the writing style will have inproved greatly. I would say that I will wait for 10-20 requests and follows, but I really don't expect to get even close to that. So I'll just keep it at 5-10. If I get 5-10 requests/follows, then I will.**

**See you next time!**

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

**I'm back, which is fan-tucking-fastic (kudos if u know the reference!)**

**Here we go!**

* * *

"Thank you," I said. "And where is it parked?"

"Down the street, he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown."

"Thank you," I repeated, backing away. But I wasn't done. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."

He nodded obligingly. I let the compulsion. I felt a bit bad. If I asked him to jump off a bridge, he probably would. Most humans were that weak. But now was not the time for guilt. Mind control came in handy right now.

"Come on," Rose told me. "We've got to move."

We stepped outside and started heading toward the corner he named. Which was four blocks away. Rose kept stumbling, and I assumed it was because she was still dizzy from the bite. I had to catch her a few times to keep her from falling to the ground. Usually she was faster than that, which made me regret procrastinating on my feeding, which couldn't have happened at a worse time. I hoped my anxiety wasn't flowing into her through our bond; she didn't need to deal with my fears and had her own to worry about.

"Rose... what are we going to do if they catch us?" I whispered.

"They won't," she said fiercely. "I won't let them."

"But if they've found us-"

"They've found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail."

She made it sound so simple. She always did. I knew it wasn't that easy but I couldn't help but feel better. I said nothing more. I had full faith in her. It's always been this way with us ever since they put us together in kindergarten. I remember her throwing a book at our writing teacher and calling her a fascist bastard. We've been inseparable ever since.

I heard something. My sense of hearing was much sharper than hers, so I assumed she didn't hear it. "Did you hear that?"I asked.

Footsteps. And they were moving fast. And we were only halfway there!

Rose caught hold of my arm. "We've got to run for it," she cried.

"But you can't-" She was still suffering from blood loss.

"Run."

She was in no condition to be running. She would normally have been able to outrun me any day. But tonight, she held on to me like I was the only thing keeping her alive. I once again felt guilty about doing the feeding so late and at a terrible time. I suddenly realized that I was barefoot.

The pursuing steps grew louder. Ahead of us, I could clearly see Jeremy's green Honda. We were almost there!

About ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly in front of our path. We screeched to a halt, and Rose jerked me back by my arm. He was about six and a half feet tall. He had shoulder-length brown hair tied back in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, and wore a duster. He was good-looking enough, and I knew that Rose probably found him hot. But I also knew that she would ignore his looks and focus on protecting me. Because at that moment, he was an obstacle between us and freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed and I noticed movement off to the sides. More of them were closing in. They had sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. It was astounding! The queen herself didn't travel with that many.

Rose pressed up against me, keeping me away from the man in front of us. "Leave her alone," she growled. "Don't touch her."

He held out his hands in a calming way to her, like she was some kind of wild animal. "I'm not going to-" He took a step forward.

I was sure that what Rose did next was purely instinctive.

She leapt out in an offensive manner towards him. I hadn't seen her move that way in two years, not since we ran away from the Academy. But it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian and she was just a novice. He also wasn't suffering from blood loss and about to pass out. I had full confidence in Ros, but she wasn't at her best at that moment.

He knocked her off him. His hands collided with her and sent her flying backwards. Had she been more coordinated, she probably would have reacted better and not fallen as far.

* * *

**I have decided to give you this much. I have to go to bed now cuz I have school tomorrow, and I don't think I will get back to this any time soon if I leave it now. So thanks for reading and let me know if you want more!**

* * *

**Well that's all for now.**

**Remember, review or follow if you want me to keep going. I only continue if I get about 10 requests/new follows. So keep them coming if you want to keep me going.**

**Thanks to Richelle Mead, who I realized just now is the reason why I'm such a good writer today. Most of the stuff I learned about the style of writing came from her. Other authors as well, of course. But her too. THANK YOU!**

**(I also write for YGO, Hetalia, and Professor Layton if anyone is interested.) **

**See you next time(or chapter)! **

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


	3. Chapter 1 (Part 3)

**HELLO! I AM BACK!**

**The only reason I'm here is because I had reading logs for English due Wednesday, and I decided to multitask by using the same book for the reading log that I'm using for the fanfic. So ya...you're welcome.**

**I think the first chapter is almost over...wow. When the chapter ends, I'll put up the whole entire chapter together in one big chappie. I'll leave the separate segments together, and then edit all of them together, making some corrections that I didn't want to make before to preserve the original style or edits I simply missed. So this chapter thing will be like segment, segment, segment, whole edited chapter. That's how this whole thing will work IF I decide to continue with the other chapters. But I won't unless a certain number of people request it and follow/fave this story/fanfic/remake/thing.**

**Anyway...on to the chapter...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the book Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead. I only own the "mindcanon" (is that what it's called?) of Lissa's POV._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Unable to catch her footing, Rose started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It looked like it was going to hurt a _lot_.

But just as quickly as he had blocked her, the man reached out and caught Rose's arm, keeping her upright. He started staring at her. I didn't understand why until she slowly reached her free hand up to the side of her throat. When she pulled her fingers back, I could see and smell slick, dark blood on her skin. She shook her thick and long hair forward so that it fell forward around her face, effectively covering her neck. I knew that she had grown it out for precisely that purpose.

The man's dark eyes still lingered, I assumed, on that same spot she had just covered. His gaze moved, I noticed. Then Rose quickly jerked out of his hold, though I knew that he could have restrained her if he had wanted to for whatever reason. Rose backed towards me again, bracing herself for another attack. But I grabbed her hand. "Rose," I said quietly. "Don't."

Just in case my words didn't have an effect on her, I added a bit of reasoning and calming thoughts into it via our bond. It wasn't compulsion, exactly; I would never do that to her. But I hoped it would help her realize how outnumbers and outclassed we were. Through her hand, I felt the tension leave her body. She sagged in defeat.

The man stepped forward and turned his attention to me. His face calm, he swept me a respectful bow. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said with a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vadimir's Academy, Princess."

* * *

**Well that's all for now. The chapter is over. Hope you had fun.**

**Remember, review or follow if you want me to keep going. I only continue if I get about 15 requests/new follows. So keep them coming if you want to keep me going.**

**Next chapter will be the big one. I'll take all of the scraps of chapters that I've done (there were 3 for chapter 1 of the book) and put them into 1 master chapter.**

**(I also write for YGO, Hetalia, and Professor Layton if anyone is interested.) **

**See you next chapter! **

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


	4. Chapter 1 (whole thing)

**Remember when I thought I wouldn't get close to 10-20 reviews/requests/follows/faves? Apparently, I did. (T 7 T) Don't I feel special?**

**Again, thanks to all the newcomers for sticking with me through 3 boring chapters that are just remakes, thanks to all my fans and followers/favoriters who decided to check this out, no matter what fandom you're in, and thanks to all the Aquailita fans, no matter why you're here. It really means a lot to me. Thanks.**

**Anyway, let's cut all this sentimental "thanks for the _" crap and get to the chiz. This is the whole chapter that I did a POV remake of. I edited it a little bit more.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the book Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead, or any of the quotes or dialogue I used from it. I only own the mindcanon of Lissa's POV._

**R&R  
****ENJOY~!**

* * *

My heart raced as the dream- no, nightmare- pulsed through me.

Images that I wanted to forget ran through my mind: fire, blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car, my parents, by best friend, and my brother on the ground, not breathing.

The images suffocated me. I tried to wake myself up, but I couldn't.

Then, something did.

Rather, someone. Rose.

"Liss," she said, shaking me. "Liss, wake up."

I stopped screaming and thrashing in my bed. Until that second, I didn't even know I was. "Andre," I moaned. "Oh God."

Rose helped me sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up."

After a few moments, my eyes opened and I felt a flicker of consciousness run through my mind. My frantic breathing slowed and I calmed down, resting my head on her shoulder. She put her arm around me and ran a hand over my hair.

"It's okay," she told me. "Everything's okay."

"I had that dream."

"I know."

We sat there for several minutes, not saying anything else. I though about how my nightmare probably woke her though the bond. a bond that we never understood. After a while, Rose turned on the lamp. It was dim, but we didn't really need to see. In the dim light I saw our house mate's cat, Oscar, leap up on the window sill.

He gave Rose a wide berth but jumped on the bed and rubbed his head against me. For some reason, animals don't like dhampirs but they like Moroi, and they all love me in particular.

I scratched Oscar's chin and calmed down further.

"When did we last do a feeding?" Rose asked suddenly. I looked up and found her studying my face. School had been hectic that week and it was a few days since she had given me blood. I looked away from her and didn't meet her eyes. "It's been like more than two days, three? Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "You were busy. I didn't want to bother you..."

"Screw that," she said shifting into a closer position. I had been weak lately, but I didn't want to bother her. Oscar didn't want her any closer, so he moved back to the window sill. "Let's do this now."

"Rose-" I started.

"Come on. It'll make you feel better." She titled her head and tossed her hair back, exposing her neck. I hesitated, but the sight of her neck and what it offered proved too powerful. Natural instinct took over.

For Moroi, the process is natural. Maybe it's because we do it all our life. Maybe the instinct is in all vampires. I didn't give it a second thought.

I bit her. Hard. I heard her cry out at the brief flare of pain. I felt her relax. Moroi saliva contains powerful endorphins that make you feel link of high. Usually, there are feeders for Moroi that willingly donated blood because they think the high is worth it. I didn't want to ask Rose because she needed to focus on school, not a feeding. We only did it every other day so I'd eat normal food one day and get blood the next.

After less than a minute, I moved away. I wiped my hand across my lips and studied her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to sleep it off, I'll be fine." But I knew better. I knew she'd be a little dizzy from the blood loss and needed food, not sleep.

"I'm going to get you some food." I left before she could protest.

I went downstairs to our lame cramped kitchen and saw Jeremy, one of our house mates, leaning over a math textbook. "Studying calculus, Jer?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said looking up. "I'm determined not to fail the test tomorrow."

"Good luck," I said. "I'm just getting some food for Rose. You want?" He could use the brain food.

"Nah. I'm good."

I rummaged through the kitchen for a minute before I heard Rose coming down the stairs. I looked at her in surprise.

"You shouldn't be up." I said. She had a coat, jeans, and shoes on, along with my coat in her hand. She looked frantic.

"We have to go. Now."

"Wha..." What was she talking about? Then I got it. Our life rulers were taking us back to jail. Well, not really, but school always seems like a prison ward. Right? "Are you... really? Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong."

"Liss get his car keys." Rose said. I realized what she was asking.

"What are you-" Jeremy started to say.

I didn't hesitate as I walked over to him. I was worried, but I trusted that Rose would take care of everything.

I smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, then I was the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over and he regarded me adoringly.

"We need to borrow your car," I said in a calm, gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"

He smiled and took a set of keys on a large red chain.

* * *

"Thank you," I said. "And where is it parked?"

"Down the street, he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown."

"Thank you," I repeated, backing away. But I wasn't done. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."

He nodded obligingly. I let the compulsion go. I felt a bit bad. If I asked him to jump off a bridge, he probably would have. Most humans were that weak. But now was not the time for guilt. Mind control came in handy right now.

"Come on," Rose told me. "We've got to move."

We stepped outside and started heading toward the corner he named, which was four blocks away. Rose kept stumbling, and I assumed it was because she was still dizzy from the bite. I had to catch her a few times to keep her from falling to the ground. Usually she was faster than that, which made me regret procrastinating on my feeding, which couldn't have happened at a worse time. I hoped my anxiety wasn't flowing into her through our bond; she didn't need to deal with my fears and had her own to worry about.

"Rose... what are we going to do if they catch us?" I whispered.

"They won't," she said fiercely. "I won't let them."

"But if they've found us-"

"They've found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail."

She made it sound so simple. She always did. I knew it wasn't that easy but I couldn't help but feel better. I said nothing more. I had full faith in her. It's always been this way with us ever since they put us together in kindergarten. I remember her throwing a book at our writing teacher and calling her a fascist bastard. We've been inseparable ever since.

I heard something. My sense of hearing was much sharper than hers, so I assumed she didn't hear it. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

Footsteps. And they were moving fast. And we were only halfway there!

Rose caught hold of my arm. "We've got to run for it," she cried.

"But you can't-" She was still suffering from blood loss.

"Run."

She was in no condition to be running. She would normally have been able to outrun me any day. But tonight, she held on to me like I was the only thing keeping her alive. I once again felt guilty about doing the feeding so late and at a terrible time. I suddenly realized that I was barefoot.

The pursuing steps grew louder. Ahead of us, I could clearly see Jeremy's green Honda. We were almost there!

About ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly in front of our path. We screeched to a halt, and Rose jerked me back by my arm. He was about six and a half feet tall. He had shoulder-length brown hair tied back in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, and wore a duster. He was good-looking enough, and I knew that Rose probably found him hot. But I also knew that she would ignore his looks and focus on protecting me. Because at that moment, he was an obstacle between us and freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed and I noticed movement off to the sides. More of them were closing in. They had sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. It was astounding! The queen herself didn't travel with that many.

Rose pressed up against me, keeping me away from the man in front of us. "Leave her alone," she growled. "Don't touch her."

He held out his hands in a calming way to her, like she was some kind of wild animal. "I'm not going to-" He took a step forward.

I was sure that what Rose did next was purely instinctive.

She leapt out in an offensive manner towards him. I hadn't seen her move that way in two years, not since we ran away from the Academy. But it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian and she was just a novice. He also wasn't suffering from blood loss and about to pass out. I had full confidence in Rose, but she wasn't at her best at that moment.

He knocked her off him. His hands collided with her and sent her flying backwards. Had she been more coordinated, she probably would have reacted better and not fallen as far.

* * *

Unable to catch her footing, Rose started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It looked like it was going to hurt a _lot_.

But just as quickly as he had blocked her, the man reached out and caught Rose's arm, keeping her upright. He started staring at her. I didn't understand why until she slowly reached her free hand up to the side of her throat. When she pulled her fingers back, I could see and smell slick, dark blood on her skin. She shook her thick and long hair forward so that it fell forward around her face, effectively covering her neck. I knew that she had grown it out for precisely that purpose.

The man's dark eyes still lingered, I assumed, on that same spot she had just covered. His gaze moved, I noticed. Then Rose quickly jerked out of his hold, though I knew that he could have restrained her if he had wanted to for whatever reason. Rose backed towards me again, bracing herself for another attack. But I grabbed her hand. "Rose," I said quietly. "Don't."

Just in case my words didn't have an effect on her, I added a bit of reasoning and calming thoughts into it via our bond. It wasn't compulsion, exactly; I would never do that to her. But I hoped it would help her realize how outnumbers and outclassed we were. Through her hand, I felt the tension leave her body. She sagged in defeat.

The man stepped forward and turned his attention to me. His face calm, he swept me a respectful bow. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said with a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."

* * *

**You just realized how short chapter 1 of Vampire Academy really is.**

**Hope you had fun. I probably won't continue, unless you want me to.  
****Remember, review or follow if you want me to keep going. I ONLY continue if I get about 15 requests/new follows. So keep them coming if you want to keep me going.**

**(I also write for YGO, Hetalia, and Professor Layton if anyone is interested. Go check out my other stuff. This is the closest I'll ever get to Vampire Academy fanfiction.)**

**See you next time(or chapter)!**

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
